I've got you
by everykingdombh
Summary: When a drama free girls night turns into a night from hell, who will be the one's to save Caroline and Elena, from a bar full of werewolves and hundreds of miles of mountain ranges. Not to mention the fact that a vigilante vampire hater is on the way to find his brother that went missing at a mystic falls school carnival. Set sometime in serious three.
1. Girls night!

Elena turned away from the both of them. She couldn't look at either of them right now; she didn't know how she felt about them. It was intoxicating and dangerous. She was 18 years old, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel, she didn't even know if what she was feeling was love or just lust or infatuation, she didn't know anymore. The lines had become too blurred. Black and white and merged to form ugly yet beautiful shades of grey.

She was sick of it all. Sick of the originals, the vampires, the werewolves. All she wanted was to be a normal 18 year old. Her life was too complicated, she just needed to escape for a while, like the time she and Damon had gone down to that bar in Atlanta, and the time she and Stefan had gone to the lake house. No. She didn't want to think about them, even though she could feel their eyes on her, waiting to see what she would do.

Stefan and Damon had suggested she spend the night in the boarding house, with Klaus and his hybrids back in town, it wasn't safe. She didn't want to stay there, it would be too awkward and she missed her own home.

"Look, I know your worried about me but, let's face it nobody is safe with Klaus around and it's not that much safer here really so I think I'm just going to go home." She said as she turned around to face the concerned stares.

"If you think for a second I'm letting you walk out that door... I will lock in the damn cellar myself if that's what it takes to keep you safe." Damon confidently said and took a step towards her, so she took a step back. He gave her a warning look, suggesting if she moved again he really would lock her up.

"No Damon, she's right. We can't keep her here like a prisoner, that's what Klaus does, not us." Stefan, the voice of reason, always trying to please Elena and that was what she was counting on.

"Are you insane, Klaus will do a lot worse, trust me this is for her own good." Damon spat back at Stefan, annoyed that his brother was trying to impress Elena rather than keep her alive, same as always.

Damon stepped towards Elena and went to grab her arm, but she twisted out of his reach and stood behind Stefan, he was losing his temper she could tell and she didn't want to make him mad but she didn't have a choice.

"Elena, grab your stuff and go, I'll make sure you can get to your car." Stefan said, eyes locked with Damon. Sibling rivalry at its hottest Elena thought and instantly regretted it because it made her sound like evil slut vampire Katherine.

She was out the door and at her car in five seconds flat, no way was she hanging around to hear the fallout from that argument.

As she pulled out of the massive drive way she reached for her phone and flicked down to Caroline's number. Caroline had been spending time with Klaus recently, not because she wanted to, Caroline hated Klaus with every fibre, but it was the only way to keep him "busy" and away from Elena. Stefan had asked Caroline too and that meant that only, he, Caroline and Elena knew why she was spending so much time with Klaus, which meant all their friends now thought Caroline was on the "dark side" and had completely abandoned her and meant Damon was on the war path. Stefan had told Elena to try and keep in contact with Caroline and spend more time with her, because he feared that with the neglect she was suffering from her friends that she really would turn to Klaus for real, if she wasn't reminded why she was doing it.

"Hey Caroline? It's Elena I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe go shopping or get some food or just chill at my place, but your busy so just ring me back when you get this." Elena babbled before the beep on Caroline's voicemail cut off the call.

When Elena parked up outside her house, Caroline appeared on her doorstep. "I got your message" she smiled manically at her best friend.

"And you didn't think to just call back?" Elena said.

"Well I figured this way I could convince you to come with me to this little secluded bar just outside of Virginia away from any drama, I know it's kind of far but, you need a little fun and I think we could have a girls night, I even have mental outfits picked out..." Caroline babbled

"Let's do it" Elena said enthusiastically cutting in, it sounded perfect.

"Wait. What? I thought you'd take a lot more convincing than that, you're getting soft in your old age Gilbert" Giggled Caroline who could clearly hardly contain her excitement.

"HAHA Forbes your hilarious, now come on I want to see you're mentally picked outfits!" the girls giggled as Elena unlocked the front door.

Of course as soon as the door was open Caroline made a B-line for two bottle of wine on the rack as Elena was trudging up the stairs, she didn't bother with glasses and followed Elena up to her room. Caroline flung the closet open and she pulled her gym bag from out of nowhere.

"Ok now I bought my best, casual but still sexy outfits and I was thinking we could jazz you up a bit." Caroline giggled as she unscrewed the lid on the bottles and handed one to Elena.

"Hey! I don't need Jazzing thank you, I'm already jazzed." Elena said defensively, then looked down at her usual jeans and t-shirt and sighed. "Jazz away" she said.

Within Twenty- minutes the wine was half gone, clothes were strewn over the floor and the girls were in fits of giggles as they skipped down the stairs. Already a bit buzzed, Elena waved bye to Alaric who was playing one of Jeremy's Xbox games and they were out the door before he could ask where they were going.

"I'm so going to regret this tomorrow" Elena said.

"Forget about tomorrow!" Caroline practically sang as she snatched Elena's keys out of her hand.

"should you be driving?" Elena asked concerned.

"Please... Vampire. Remember?"


	2. Mountain Ranges and Grenades

"Wow you weren't lying were you, this really is secluded." Elena exclaimed in amazement at the tiny bar hidden down three back roads and several right turns off the highway leading out of Virginia. It looked like a large cabin with glowing neon lights on the roof flashing "THE MOUNTAIN RANGE". Suitable name considering where the bar was, it was directly under a range of rocky, Forest Mountains. It was lucky the car park was so small otherwise you could wander off and never be seen again. It was about 8 o clock and the full moon was rising steadily disappearing behind trees and clouds every so often.

"Nope, it's perfect, no one we know, no drama and they have an awesome juke box, with all these like old Johnny cash, June carter songs." Caroline said switching off the engine and jumping out of the car and walking towards the door.

Caroline swung open the door oozing confidence and strutted across the wooden floor that creaked and took a seat in an old bar stool with the leather peeling and the stuffing coming out at the back. Elena took a seat next to her and looked around the wood panelled bar, the walls were covered with photographs, hundreds of them, all smiling people with beers and burgers, pictures of folks line dancing, it was so small and quaint.

And just like the bar tender, a 6ft tall dark and handsome twenty something man, flashed a camera at them and immediately Caroline put her arm round Elena and smiled for the camera.

"Ladies, what can I get for you?" He asked with voice like warm honey.

"Tequila, and just keep them coming." Caroline said through an all too guilty smirk and Elena could tell she was clearly mentally undressing him.

As the bar tender turned around to reach for a bottle, Caroline pointed to his ass and whispered to Elena, "That's exactly the kind of fun you need" she said wiggling her eyebrows and sticking out her tongue.

"AH Caroline!" Elena giggled back at her.

After several shots and several hours later, Elena and Caroline were sitting in a booth wildly giggling about some rather crude comments that wouldn't stop tumbling out of Elena's mouth.

"I could just butter his biscuit!" she said, causing Caroline to spit her drink out and almost choke.

Then Caroline stopped, sat up straight and stared at the back door that was swinging open. In walked a group, no, a pack of rather scary looking biker men and women dressed in leather and tattoos.

"Elena, we have to go, NOW ELENA!" she hissed quietly but urgently as she practically dragged Elena by the arm up out of her seat. As they began walking towards the door Elena could feel that they were being watched, Caroline reached for the door handle and as her skin grasped the rusted metal, she screamed in pain and peeled her disintegrated hand off the Vervained handle.

She motioned for Elena to open the door, but it was no use it was locked.

"Do you really think we didn't sniff you out the moment you walked into OUR bar?" said a very tall older man with greying hair stepping into view from behind the other members of the pack. There must have been about fifteen of them now all crowding round the two girls who were now backed up against the wooden walls. Caroline looked fierce and ready for anything but Elena knew it was a front, and she was too drunk to really process what was going on.

"Ahhh and what do we have here?" said the tall man "We were looking forward to a run, but now we get to hunt as well, it's been a while since my wolves had human" he laughed a horrible laugh, terrifying Elena to her very core, after all she'd seen she could still get scared, she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Caroline reached behind her back and handed something to Elena, it felt heavy in her floppy hands but she knew what it was. She pulled the pin out and waited patiently for Caroline's signal.

"You have no idea who you're messing with pal." She said confidently and just as the man reach for her, Caroline released her grenade in his face and Elena threw hers into the middle of the pack.

Caroline threw her hand in front of Elena's eyes as glass shards flew everywhere, she kicked open the door and dragged Elena with her.

They sprinted to the car only to find it had been wrecked, there was only one choice left.

"Into the woods." Screamed Caroline.

"What we can't?! We will never find our back!" Cried Elena

"Not really worried about later right now Elena" Caroline said as she dragged Elena into the darkness as she grappled for her phone.


	3. Your move brother

"Come on brother, you're not even paying attention" Klaus complained to Elijah.

"Well perhaps I would be able to play a better if your phone would stop its buzzing." Elijah scoffed back. He'd been in a bad mood all day and Klaus could tell.

"The allure of the Petrova doppelganger" Klaus said eyeing Elijah's furrowed brows, he had figured him out as soon as he walked into the room.

"Enough Nicklaus" Elijah snapped at his brother, but he was right there was something about Elena, he felt drawn to her. He felt sick at the thought of those Salvatore's fawning over her. Touching her. She needed someone stable, who could truly protect her from Klaus, not just two baby vamps.

"I need a drink, excuse me brother." Said Klaus as he beckoned his waitress to follow him into the next room, winking at his brother as he slid the door shut.

Elijah sat and stared at the chess board figuring out how many moves it would take to beat Klaus and ignoring the constant buzzing of the cell phone on the mahogany cabinet that stored the whiskey.

"Nicklaus!" he shouted, getting increasingly more annoyed by the second.

THUD. Klaus slid opened the doors licking his lips, looking satisfied. He sat back down to continue the game like a king sitting in a throne, Elijah looked at him sitting in his chair, he always was so entitled but that was just Klaus.

Elijah stood up and strode over to the cabinet picked up the phone, with a little too much force.

"1 new message. CAROLINE FORBES"

"911. ROCKY MOUNTAINS. WOLVES. ELENA! HELP"

Elijah's eyes widened and he felt panic rise in his stomach, but he composed himself a little too late.

"What is it?" asked Klaus standing up coming over too see.

"It's from Caroline." Elijah said handing over the phone.

Klaus's eyes scanned the message and the same panic that Elijah had felt burnt threw Klaus veins.

"We go. NOW!" he shouted.

Elijah and Klaus walked together out of the house. The women they loved, the women they needed in danger. Calling them for help. Maybe Elijah wasn't as cursed as he thought.

"We need to make a stop on the way" said Klaus.

"There's no time Nicklaus." replied Elijah.

"I am well aware of how much time we have but we can't have the Salvatore's coming to the rescue and ruining any kind of plan we might have." Snapped Klaus and lifted out what appeared to be a dart gun from a bag he was carrying.

"Vervain" Klaus smirked.


	4. Running in the dark

Branches whipped past their face as they ran deeper into the mountains, they had been running for what felt like hours with no idea where they going. They were both so terrified and they knew the wolves could track them, their only hope was just to keep moving until morning but even then the pack would still be faster and stronger. It had started raining hard, making the ground sodden.

"Come on Elena, move faster." Caroline pleaded with her to speed up, she could here howling in the distance and it was getting closer and closer.

"I'm trying, please cant we stop for a second." Elena panted out of breath and was feeling giddy and light headed. She was unable to concentrate and then she tripped over something.

She fell onto whatever it was and felt around with her hand, she couldn't see it was too dark but she felt a face, a nose and then something warm and wet. She screamed, Caroline cupped her hand round Elena's mouth and pulled her up.

"sssh shhh, they'll hear us sssshhh. Breathe ok just calm down" said Caroline knowing the pack was gaining on them, if they weren't surrounded already.

She hauled Elena along until she was able to hold herself up and continue running up the slope

Something ran past Caroline in a blur causing her to stop abruptly and slip down into the mud, as she slipped a huge grey wolf barrelled into her and knocked her flying sideways into the trunk of a tree that creaked upon impact.

The wolf stood there and lifted its lip to reveal a set of gleaming teeth in the moonlight, it growled louder and louder the closer Elena moved to Caroline's body, but she didn't care, she had to make sure her friend was ok.

As she reached down to try and get Caroline up someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, she was kicking and screaming and trying to fight her way out from this iron grip, as she was pulled further and further away from Caroline, she was sure she was going to be killed or eaten or something.

As the trees parted the moonlight fell onto the man's face, it was the bar tender. "Calm down, I'm trying to help you! Now are you going to stop freaking out?"

She went still and he let her go. "Why are you helping me?" she asked still not sure if she could trust him.

"Well the wolves and I have an arrangement, they have free rein over the mountains, but if I see someone I like, I can have her!" he said with a snarl, and then punched her right in the face, and then did it again to make sure she was out cold. He threw her body over his shoulder like she was nothing and carried her into the night.

Elijah and Klaus were walking through the rain, in the dark avoiding branches and roots trying to track the girls. It had been easy at first, Klaus knew Caroline's hiding places and the places she went too when she was upset or lonely and the mountain range bar was one of them. They'd found Elena's car and had seen the state of the bar.

Klaus couldn't help be proud of his girl, from the state if things she'd fought back, protected herself and Elena.

They had followed the tracks into the forest, but then it had started raining and the tracks had been washed away, they now had to rely on their hearing, which was brilliant, but if no one was making any noise there was no way to find the girls.

Elijah snapped his head to the right, and then so did Klaus, they could hear someone walking through the woods. They were there in a flash, the man jumped and dropped whatever he was carrying with a painful thud and lunged forward with his fangs dropped, not expecting to be held at arm's length while Klaus jokingly checked his fingernails, squeezing the Vampires throat tighter and tighter until Elijah came up behind him and ran a branch through the man's chest. Klaus dropped the vamp, disgusted.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each. "Brother, nothing like old times is there" Klaus laughed, as Elijah stood there and nodded in agreement the wind blew and he caught and scent of Elena. Then he realised that the man had been carrying something, both men knelt down next to the limp girl.

Elijah rolled the Elena over and moved her hair out of her face; he could see the blood trickling down her forehead and the blood dribbling from her nose. She was alive though, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Klaus rocked back on his heels and put his hand over his face,

"She'll be fine Nicklaus, Caroline is feisty and she can take care of herself" Elijah said seeing the concern on Klaus's face

"Really? Will she be fine, in hundreds of miles of mountain ranges, with a pack of wolves on her tail?" Klaus snapped sarcastically.

Elijah began to say something but was stopped as Elena came to, she sat up dazed and confused, she registered Klaus and Elijah and panicked and scrambled to stand up but lost her balance and almost fell backwards but Elijah grabbed her round the waist and held her up.

"Whoa I've got you" he said trying to calm her down. She looked panicked but then she relaxed in his arms...and passed out again. He slipped his arms under her legs and lifted her up and she pulled herself closer to his broad chest.


End file.
